In the typical refrigerator ice maker, it is at times desirable to freeze ice in a shorter amount of time. In an icemaker located in a refrigerated compartment that is held above the freezing point of water, air below the freezing point of water must be delivered to the ice maker. In the typical refrigerator, this air is delivered from the freezer compartment via a duct or series of ducts and a fan.